The Great Escapist (Destiel)
by unfaiir
Summary: This is a Destiel romance fanfiction begininning from the very end of the episode s08e21. This is my first fanfiction so be nice ;)


Sam and Dean were driving down a long road late at night. They had just been presented with news from Metatron who has announced that the third trial was to 'cure a demon'. With the absence of Castiel the boys had to figure this out on their own.

"Cure a demon." Dean said. "Okay, ignoring the fact that I have no idea what that actually means, if we - if we do this, you get better right?" He turned away from the wheel and looked at Sam. "I mean, you stop trying to cough up a lung, and, and, bumping into furniture?" Sam kept looking ahead, not making eye contact with Dean. He sighed.

"I feel better, yeah, um, just having a direction to move in," Dean decided to joke about the situation, hoping to bring light on something which was unlikely to have a very good outcome.

"Well, good, cause where we're headed doesn't sound like a picnic," Sam tried to be optimistic about the circumstances they were under too, and simply added:  
>"But we're heading somewhere. The end," The boys stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating their futures and what lay ahead. Suddenly, after turning a corner a figure lay alone in the road and Dean swerved to miss it, turning the car so it was facing the wrong way. Was it him? Dean scrambled out of the car, quick enough to catch a glimpse of the body's face.<p>

"Cas?!" He shouted, leaving the impala stranded in the run and crouching by his side.

"Dean..." Cas moaned, barely audible.

"Cas!" Dean shouted again, the desperation in his voice was obvious. Sam stood beside the car, watching the two men.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked. Dean ignored him.

"Cas! Cas! What are you doing here?" A tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he pulled Cas up so he was sitting, his weak head resting on his chest.

"I.." Cas began, before coughing blood onto Dean's shirt.

"Oh God, Cas we have to get you out of here," His voice cracked as he spoke, the tears catching in his throat. Castiel's bloody body lay weakly in Dean's arms. "Sam help me get him into the car," Dean shouted back at his brother, who dashed to his aid. The lifted Cas to his feet, but ended up having to carry him to the impala, before gently placing him in the backseat.

"Don't worry Cas, you'll be okay," Sam said, before closing the door and turning to face Dean who was just about to get into the driver's seat. "Do you uh, what me to drive, so you can look after Cas?" He looked at his feet, knowing the relationship between Cas and Dean was just platonic, but often felt as though it were more.

"What are you talking about Sam? Cas is strong he can look after himself. I'm driving," Dean snapped, as he crouched down into the car. The boys remained silent the whole journey to the hospital, except an occasional moan from Cas causing Dean to speed up to get to their destination sooner.

Once they'd arrived at the hospital and checked Cas in, Sam got a phone call.

"It's Kevin," Sam said. "He said he's translated some of the angel tablet. You stay here, I'll go check it out,"

"I'll come with you, you're not driving my baby," Dean scowled, knowing what Sam was suggesting.

"Dean. I mean it, stay," Sam said firmly. Dean took the hint and threw Sam the keys, before walking into the room where Cas was being kept.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dean asked, looking up desperately in the nurse's eyes.

"He should be fine, he just needs rest," The nurse smiled, looking down at Cas whose perfect blue eyes were gazing up at them sleepily. "I'll give you two a minute," She closed the door behind her, leaving the room filled with silence. That was until Cas finally spoke.

"Dean.. what happened?" He groaned.

"I don't know, you tell me," Dean said. "Why were you in the middle of the road Cas? We were worried about you!" His voice grew harsher as he spoke. Cas tilted his head to face out the window, somewhat hurt by the tone in Dean's voice. "Look, I'm sorry it's just when you don't respond to my prayers I wonder what's happened to you,".

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas sighed, turning to face him once more. Dean stomped over to the bed and sat down, pulling Cas up into a hug.

"Don't you dare make me worry about you like that again, Cas," He pulled him in tighter, not wanting to let go, he felt his eyes tear up at the thought of losing him.

"Dean... you're... hurting me," Cas groaned. Dean released from the hug, but kept a hand on his shoulder. "Are you crying?" Cas seemed confused. Rarely had he ever seen Dean cry.

"No, sorry," Dean laughed, clearing his throat to hide the cracking in his voice. Cas smiled.

"It's okay Dean, I'm okay," He gazed up at him, searching his eyes. It hurt him when Dean was in pain, whether it be emotional or physical. Cas knew he shouldn't care about a hairless ape, but Dean had been there for him, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
